The present invention relates to a connection between a support and a plate element. It finds particular application in conjunction with a connection between a body part of a motor vehicle and a door face, and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the present invention is also amenable to other like applications.
Conventional connections between a support (e.g., body part of a motor vehicle) and a plate element (e.g., a door face) include an upper part and a lower part. The upper part attaches to the plate element while the lower part attaches to the support. A neck-shaped intermediate region of the connection, between the upper and lower parts, is equipped with locking elements. The intermediate region penetrates into an anterior region of a contact piece. The contact piece is embedded in a support opening and is equipped with counter stops. In a mounted position, the contact piece spreads behind the support opening.
The conventional constructions guarantee excellent tolerance compensation over a large region due to interaction of the locking elements of the neck-shaped intermediate region and the counter stops. Furthermore, the intermediate region in the anterior portion penetrates the contact piece and spreads the contact piece behind the support opening, for example, a door opening of a motor vehicle. Therefore, the conventional constructions create a secure attachment of the connection piece to the support. However, conventional constructions fail to adequately seal the support opening. In order to achieve such a seal using conventional constructions, costly structural reconstructions have been necessary.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.